


Wander's Clothes

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Asexual Hater, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater finds some clothes that Wander has to explain to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/138799418374/wander-wears-clothes

Wander had a LOT of clothes.

Not just shoes and socks either, Hater noticed, there’s a whole range of clothes. There’s so many that by the time he reached the end of them he can’t recognise what kind they are anymore. He pulled one out randomly, blinking at it and frowning, “Did you cut this one?”

Wander looked over from his spot by the door, laughing quietly when he caught sight of the jacket, “No silly, it’s a bolero!”

“What.”

Wander walked over, leaving his shoes by the entrance, and sat on the bed beside the massive collection of clothes Hater had spread out. “It’s a jacket, it stops about here,” He pointed to the spot just below his ribs.

Hater kept frowning, looking between the garment and the nomad, “It’s stupid. It only covers your arms!”

“It’s more fashionable than practical, like this one!” He pulled up a long skirt, “It’s a trumpet.”

“Ha! Nice try, Wander. I know that’s not a trumpet,” He crossed his arms, smirking.

“Hm? Oh! No I meant the style!” He giggled, pointing to the folds at the bottom, “See? It’s shaped like a trumpet.”

“No it’s not!”

“Well, I guess not,” Wander hummed, petting the skirt down and fanning the end out, “It does look mighty pretty though.”

Hater didn’t say anything, keeping his arms crossed and his frown set. Wander shrugged, putting it back amongst the other clothes. He searched around in them for a moment before pulling out a thicker jacket and beaming at the overlord, “Well how about this one?”

His expression didn’t shift, “So you have an uncut jacket, big deal.”

“It’s a bomber jacket!” He reached up and held the item out to him, “Try it on!”

“Are you serious? No way is your jacket going to fit me.”

“Lucky it’s not mine then!” He thrust the jacket into Hater’s chest, leaving it in his gloved hands, “Come on, I promise it doesn’t bite!”

The overlord grumbled, shifting to the side to pull the jacket on over his cloak. It fit surprisingly well, the fluffy collar brushing pleasantly along his jaw as he turned.

“I knew you’d like it!”

“Wha-,” He forced the edges of his smile down, blushing and crossing his arms again, “It’s OKAY.”

Wander pat the arm of the jacket, smiling as Hater calmed down and went back to looking through his clothes.

“And what about these?” He grabbed for a few thin pieces of cloth, draping them between his fingers. Must be more fashion again, he looked right through them at the nomad, “You wear these?!”

“Well, um, yes and no?” Wander fiddled with his hands; smile a little off as he took the soft fabric from him, “It’s uh, a little private.”

Hater paused and then poked his tongue out, “Ew! Wander! Why didn’t you tell me, I don’t want to touch your gross underwear! Wait, why do you have underwear?! I’ve never seen you wear any!”

“They’re not underwear!” The lingerie was scrunched up in his hand as he rushed to reply, “Well, technically they are? I don’t wear them like underwear though! They’re… um…”

Hater waited, arms tightening across his chest as Wander grew steadily redder, “Well? What are they then?”

“They’re uh… Do you remember when you caught me in the bathroom?”

He shook his head slowly, becoming more agitated the longer the nomad drew it out. It couldn’t be that bad, surely; there was hardly anything there to begin with.

Wander was mumbling, words blending together as he kept avoiding the question. Hater looked at the thin, black, cloth again and tried to discern what it was on his own. It wasn’t regular clothing for sure; it looked sort of like a skirt when the nomad held it up, except see-through. Was that a bra? He squinted at it, he was fairly sure Wander didn’t need one of those with how flat chested he was.

He tuned back into the small alien’s voice after being unable to figure it out, it just looked like fancy underwear that a nearly-always-naked nomad wouldn’t need to him. Was Wander embarrassed?

“What’s so special about your fancy underwear anyway?” He asked, interrupting the other’s rambling.

“They’re for… patty cake?” He folded his legs up beside him, looking to the side with the lingerie still in his lap. He tried again, at a near-whisper with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, “It’s a _sex_ thing.”

“Yeah?” He blinked, “Where do you put it?”

“You don’t put it somewhere, you wear it,” Wander looked down at the clothes, a tiny smile appearing as he shifted the dress over his legs, “It makes you feel good, and it looks nice.”

The nomad shyly shifted the dress again, bundling it all up in his lap as Hater thought over the new information.

The skeleton moved an arm to lean on, his hand palm down on the bed, “Well?”

Wander looked up at him, “… Well what?”

“Are you going to put it on?”

“Oh!” He looked between Hater and the lingerie, an alarming shade of red, “I thought you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Well now I’m curious!” He pointed at the thinnest piece of the set, “Like, where does that even go?”

Wander giggled quietly, picking it up and smiling, “I guess I’ll have to show you then!”

“Good,” he folded his arms, nodding in approval, “And those ones too.”

Wander picked up the pair of thigh-highs Hater had pointed at, nodding and grinning. He jumped off the bed and walked off to Hater’s private bathroom with all of the chosen items bundled into his arms.

Hater huffed, picking at the bomber jacket with mild interest. The weird clothes didn’t really make sense to him; they didn’t look like they’d make anyone feel good if they couldn’t even wear it anywhere. He considered them again, smiling faintly at the memory of Wander’s tiny smile as he moved them. Well, if they made the orange fuzz ball feel good then they were worth a shot, and the little nomad would look cute in them at the least. Although, he did look cute in everything-

He stopped that train of thought right there, standing up and moving the extra clothes back into Wander’s hat.

It took a few more minutes for the bathroom door to finally open, Wander carefully and slowly stepping out. Hater, having thrown himself back onto the bed out of boredom, groaned loudly, “Finally! I was starting to think you jumped out the window!”

“Aww, you don’t have to worry about me,” He stepped up to the bed with a bit more confidence, standing beside it with his hands folded in front of him.

Hater got up, leaning on his elbows to look over at the nomad. He had to admit that Wander looked nice, _cute_ even. The see-through dress started just below his ribs, falling just beneath his fur skirt in a lace trim. The bra itself was holding the whole thing onto his shoulders, decorated with small lace flowers and stars that circled around his back.

“Where’s the small one?”

Wander shifted one of his feet, smile a little awkward, “Under my fur.”

He paused before he shrugged, beckoning Wander to come closer. Once the nomad was up on the bed he reached out and gently pet the dress, maybe a little bit impressed that such a thin looking fabric didn’t rip as soon as he touched it. It did suit Wander, even if the shade was darker than his usual colour scheme, and he looked pretty happy in it. He coughed into his hand and looked away while a warm pressure in his chest grew, “Looks nice.”

“Thank you,” His smile softened, a small hand reaching out to gently take one of Hater’s. He held it for a few moments before turning it and pressing a soft kiss to Hater’s palm.

“What was that for?” His voice was surprisingly quiet, and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Wanted to,” That soft smile turned to directly face the overlord, making his face turn green, “You’re real pretty.”

“Well- Uh, I like your face too!” He spluttered, smacking himself in the forehead once he’d said it.

Wander laughed softly against Hater’s hand, rubbing his cheek against it, “I’m glad you like my face.”

“Yeah…” He slowly started smiling, bringing his other hand to pet the other side of Wander’s face. The nomad purred softly, turning to the other hand and pressing kisses along Hater’s fingers until he reached his wrist.

He stopped there, pressing the side of his head to it and looking up at Hater, “Is this okay?”

Despite the warmth building in his chest he blinked, “What? Yes? I guess?”

Wander pulled back, Hater nearly asking him not to, and looked up at him seriously, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No?” He frowned in confusion, “You’ve done this before and you didn’t ask.”

“I was… kinda doing a sex thing,” He looked sheepish for a moment, before returning to seriousness, “I want to make sure you’re okay with that.”

“You actually like that?”

Wander looked to the side, “Well, yes. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

“No, no I want to do it,” He grinned, “I AM the best in the universe, I can do anything!”

“Okay, Hater~” He smiled, resuming the path his lips had been making down Hater’s arm. He moved from mid-forearm to the overlord’s cheek, pressing his forehead to his skeletal jaw and purring, “Still good?”

“Mhm,” He nodded, the warmth in his chest urging him into gently petting the nomad’s back, “So, um, how do I…?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, darling,” His purrs grew as Hater’s hand stroked up over the top of his spine and down to the small of his back. One of Wander’s hands moved to hold onto Hater’s, halting the petting for a second so he could turn with his back to the overlord’s chest. With a small pat, he resumed his petting and snorted as Wander let out a tiny squeak.

“Hater!” He laughed, shivering as the other’s hand brushed over his hip, “That was your fault.”

“Well, yeah. Duh,” He pet the same spot again, just above the traveller’s fur skirt and the bottom of the bra, and chuckled when Wander squeaked again, “I can’t believe this.”

“Well you better, mister! And gosh Hater, you sure do know how to embarrass someone,” He smiled, giggling against the hand that wasn’t lazily tracing circles down his side.

He huffed, puffing out his chest, “Of course I do! Were you not listening before? I’m the best!”

“I’m always listening, honey,” He pulled Hater’s hand a bit closer to his skirt, shifting it up under his dress gently. The skeleton paused, testing the new area with a few tentative pets below the elastic band on Wander’s outfit before scratching carefully down the nomad’s belly.

“Oh… Oh that’s nice,” Wander purred, melting against Hater’s chest as his hand came back up and stuck a finger through the band and rubbed, “Mn, that’s really nice.”

He couldn’t possibly fathom how, Hater ignored that fact and chalked it up to something about fur.

“Could you-?” Wander paused, his hands finding each other and fiddling, “Could you touch me, please?”

“I am?”

“No I meant,” He was cute like this, damn it. Hater looked up at the ceiling and willed himself to stop thinking stupid mushy thoughts before wander continued, “I meant down there.”

He couldn’t help himself from peering over the nomad’s shoulder and at the junction between his legs, surprising himself when he spotted something under the dress. He shifted the cloth aside, completely unaware of Wander’s embarrassed mumbling, and blinked at the soft pink prick poking up through the fur.

“Is that a sex thing?”

“Um, yes it’s my sex thing,” He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, “There’s a bit more but you don’t have to go touching all of it.”

He attempted to cross his arms before remembering where the nomad was sat, settling for an insulted pout, “How many times do I have to say it?!”

“Okay! Well just be gentle with my bits!” He regained his smile, shifting so he was resting more comfortably on an angle, “They’re a _bit_ more sensitive, ha ha.”

Hater rolled his eyes, carefully poking the tip of it. It curled slightly under his touch, and Wander’s purrs turned into moans as he took a hold of it. He traced his fingers along it, sliding up and then back down to where its base was hidden.

“Found the panty, huh?” Wander managed between breaths, sliding a hand down to help move it out of the way. Hater took it as an invitation to explore further, slowly slipping fingers along the shaft and back to a softer, fleshy, part of him. He gently circled it, humming as Wander squeaked again and grabbed onto his hand, “Want me to stop?”

The nomad shook his head, “But, uh, could you pet me again?”

“Sure,” That part was easy. He took his free hand and idly scratched at Wander’s collarbone, moving the other in time with his petting until Wander squeaked again.

It was kind of fun, if he was being honest, and the noises he was getting out of the small alien were amusing at least (not to mention that they made his heart swell in a way he wouldn’t admit out loud).

“Hater…” He looked down at the other, moving his hand away from his vulva to let him breathe, “You really are pretty.”

“… Stupid,” He flushed green, ignoring the breathy laughter and bumping his forehead against the top of Wander’s head. The small nomad smiled and leant up to kiss him gently, shifting to kiss the side of his jaw, his cheek, and back to his mouth.

“I mean it,” He whispered, gasping when Hater’s hand returned, “Prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

“Means a lot,” he mumbled, looking to the side and then back at Wander, “Still awesome though.”

“The awesomest,” He nodded, squirming under Hater’s hands as one of his fingers curled and rubbed between his cock and labia. He whined, nearly inaudible, and went back to pressing his face against the overlord’s.

Hater moved first, tilting his head to press his lips to Wander’s. He responded immediately, tasting the inside of Hater’s mouth while he rubbed himself against his gloves. Another needy whine escaped and he backed away from the skeleton’s mouth to pull it towards his small neck. A few more movements got Wander laid back on the bed, panting as the overlord kissed carefully down his neck and to his chest.

“Mnn, Hater,” He sighed, squirming and trapping the other’s hand between his thighs, “I love you.”

“I know,” He pressed up and quietened him, feeling each moan as Wander kissed him and shuddered. He felt hands wrap around his own, guiding him between moving faster along the underside of Wander’s prick and between his labia.

Moans turned into quiet yells and loud breathing. Wander was helpless beneath him and he smirked as a small shift in his pattern made him yelp in surprise. He chuckled, which set off Wander’s own laughter until the both of them were giggling. Wander eventually pulled on Hater’s jacket, smiling despite the sweat sticking his fur over his eyes, “Kiss me?”

He obliged, slowing his movements when the other shuddered more violently and moaned low and long into his mouth. He shifted off of him when Wander prompted, letting the nomad sit up and pull the outfit off.

“That was…” He sighed, rolling over and curling up in Hater’s lap, “Wonderful.”

“Was- I mean, of course!” He laughed awkwardly, sitting up a bit further to properly rest him in his lap, “Was it really, though?”

“Mhm,” He stretched, taking Hater’s hand and wrapping himself around it, “You’re the best in the whole galaxy.”

He checked Wander’s eyes were closed before fist pumping, silently giving himself praise. Wander’s smile grew anyway, and he blinked up at him sleepily, “I’m tuckered out. I’m going to take a nap, okay?”

“Oh, um, yeah sure. Whatever,” He stuttered, annoyed with himself for getting caught, “I’ll just, stay here or something.”

“Love you, really,” He pat Hater’s hand, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t wanna.”

“I want to,” He muttered, dragging his fingers lightly across Wander’s side.

“Okay, sugar pie,” He closed his eyes again, purr soft and content.

Hater drew his fingers through Wander’s fur a few more times, making patterns, before he was sure the nomad was asleep. He waited a moment after that, leaning down to press a kiss to the wanderer’s head, “Love you too.”

With a green face, he continued to pet Wander.


End file.
